


I am already king

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing you have to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am already king

**Author's Note:**

> Deliberately ambiguous pronoun usage. Requested by CottonballLOL. Title fom the August 13, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

His fingers closed tighter, tighter around his neck.

He was sweating, shaking in his sleep. A riot in the sheets tangled around his legs as he thrashed, muttering to himself over again. His eyes flew behind his lids, narrowed, searching in the dark.

His hair was mussed, plastered to his forehead. He rose above the bed, violent limbs struck out in all directions and he quieted them, laughing to himself. He melted into the sheets, the floor, the walls and he could see through eyes squeezed shut.

He shouldn't be frightened. He was riding closer and closer now, licking at the sweat gathered in the hollow of his throat, pulling behind the control of his eyes, kissing insanity roughly into his temple. The beat of approaching steps struck wildly in his chest; his ragged breathing was the wind at his back.

He drew closer to the bed, cornering him. No light entered; he looked up at him slowly; he slept fitfully. The erratic writhing of skin and sheets sliding together orchestrated his spreading smile.

He drew blood without breaking skin, bruised without leaving marks. Black crept into his vision; white seeped into his skin. He shouldn't be frightened. In the darkness, he would meet himself.


End file.
